


We Can Stay Up

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, cheering you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms wants to make you feel better.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 77





	We Can Stay Up

Brahms eyed you at bedtime, noticing that you had sighed rather loudly. It was the third sigh of the night. He didn’t ask you what was wrong, because last time he asked, you said ‘nothing.’ He believed you meant it when you said ‘nothing,’ because nothing bad had happened all day. He understood that sometimes, ‘nothing’ was enough to upset someone. It happened to him sometimes. 

You pulled an oversized shirt over your head, ready to climb into bed, when you felt a warm hand on your arm.

“We don’t have to go to bed yet.” Brahms said, wrapping his arms around you, his chest against your back. 

You smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling of him against you. “But what about your bedtime?”

He nuzzled his face into your hair, taking his time, breathing you in. “We can stay up late today. Since you’re always so good.” He murmured into your hair.

“I’m good?” You chuckled, putting your hands over his, running your thumbs over his knuckles. Lately it felt as if it was hard to breathe, like there was a weight on your chest. Nothing was immediately wrong, and yet everything seemed to be wrong as well. Scared feeling swirled around in your head, constantly making you feel as if you were constantly seasick. Apparently, Brahms had noticed.

“Very good.” He insisted, nodding. “So, let’s spoil ourselves.”

You turned in his arms, smiling up at the adorably lanky man. “How should we do that?”

He rested his forehead on yours, his stunning green eyes taking in the sight of you. “Let’s stay up late, and eat sweets. Let’s make up stories, or read books, and we can build a pillow fort if the mood hits us right.” Brahms giggled softly, nuzzling his face against yours, making you laugh and push him off of you as his mask scratched at your skin.

“That sounds like a very good night to me.” You playfully pushed his shoulder, flashing him the most genuine smile you’d smiled in days. 

Grinning behind his mask, Brahms took your hand, squeezing your fingers as he lead you down to the kitchen, wanting more than anything to make you feel better, even it if was only for a few brief moments, he wanted to see more real smiles from you. Your smile always made him happy too.


End file.
